


Security

by Hotgitay



Category: Doing Hard Time (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: It’s not easy having a sugar daddy





	Security

By agreeing to let Eddie be his ‘daddy’ and be one of his ‘sons’, Michael would in turn get protection and security, access to anything he wanted, and also be taken care of. Not to mention, Michael now had a wholeass sugar daddy.

Michael soon discovered there was more to the arrangement. ‘Daddy’ always got what he wanted and you didn’t dare misbehave when he ordered you around. Eddie had taken a liking to Michael, although Michael is the only person he’s ever asked sexual favors from. 

Eddie would request all sorts of sexual favors from him. Mostly involving Eddie fucking him, or making Michael suck his cock, or wanting to eat Michael's ass out and feasting on it. He was sort of surprised at first, but he knew the only way he’d survive his time in prison was to make himself Eddie's bitch basically.

At first there was the flirting. The sexual undertone filled comments Eddie would make towards him, he wasn’t bothered by that. Eddie didn’t look bad, he was attractive in Michael's opinion. He’d receive them like the good sport that he is and he’d flirt back, entertaining him.

Soon enough, the flirting was replaced by kissing and making out with each other. That was something Michael could manage to handle. He was confident in his kissing skills, he had nothing to worry about in that department. Also, Eddie wasn’t a bad kisser.

The sheet was hung over, covering around them so they had privacy. Michael wrapped himself in the comfort of Eddie's arms.

“I told you I’d take care of you.” Eddie chided him affectionately.

“Yup, and you weren’t kidding.” Michael responded, nuzzling into the other man.

“I got you. No one will be fucking around with you as long as I’m around, and if they do, they will be six feet under.” Eddie's eyes darkened when he spoke. He had become very protective over the other man. 

“I can protect myself.” Michael rolled his eyes dramatically. God, his sugar daddy lover could be too much at times. 

“You can whine all you want, I’m still your daddy and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and out of harms way.” Eddie still had a tight grip on Michael as he spoke.

"I'm a grown ass man." Michael cut him off, arguing with him.


End file.
